


Don't you get lonely?

by fivedragonsstudios



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivedragonsstudios/pseuds/fivedragonsstudios
Relationships: Mogens (Klaus 2019)/Reader
Kudos: 19
Collections: Klaus fic collection





	Don't you get lonely?

You try to figure out just when you started to care for Smeerensburg's ferryman. It doesn't seem like something you can fully pinpoint. Though you've never been to the island, you see plenty of Mogens when he's on the mainland. 

His hangout spot is the bar after all and you work there. The man is an enigma, drinking alone, but never afraid to make a comment about something that happens around him. Many fights have been started due to his words and tonight is no different.

It ends with a bloody nose for him and you trying your best to patch it up. "Why do you stir up trouble?" You ask him and he shrugs lazily. "You can't make friends that way" you point out and Mogens just smirks. "Friends are overrated" he drawls and you frown.

"Nonsense, friends can be very useful." You finish wiping up his face, wishing you had an excuse to still touch it. You always wondered how he always has a five o'clock shadow on his chin. Did he shave it to that specific length?

He must, and oh you got distracted and he's watching you. "Useful how?" He leans against the nearby table with his chin in his hand and fingers curled towards his face. He looks like he does when he's about to tease someone and you put his hands on your hips.

"I'm not giving you the satisfaction of an answer." He raises his brows, looking mildly surprised. "Suit yourself" he says with another shrug and you just stare at him. Did he really have no friends? 

"Don't you get lonely?" A momentary flicker of something enters his eyes and he shifts his position as it vanishes. Mogens lays back in his favorite pose, resting his feet on the table and lowering his hat over his eyes. "Nah, it's better this way."

Bullshit. "Bullshit!" You say out loud as well and the man just shrugs again before resting his hands on his stomach. You roll your eyes and go to his side, and bend close to him. His scent fills your senses, mostly of the sea but there is also the hint of booze and blood, plus a dash of his favoured tobacco. 

"What if someone liked you?" He scoffs "Who could like me?" You narrow your eyes then dash proper protocol out all together. You grab his hat and pull it away and before he can even complain you land the kiss perfectly. He freezes, eyes going wide and still looking shocked as you pull away.

You place his hat on your own hat and then straddle his lap, grabbing the labels of his coat. "I can think of one person." He blinks then smirks with a small chuckle before wrapping an arm around your waist. "You're crazy" you just grin "Yup, for the silly ferryman."

You lean forward and this time he returns the kiss, his initial shock gone. It lasts a little longer, the need of air breaking you apart this time. Then you rest your forehead against his and he sighs. "I guess this isn't so bad." 

He's smiling as he says it, and you can't help but smile back. You may have rushed in head first, but for now you couldn't regret it. The ferryman was a very good kisser after all. Mogens snatches his hat back, but sets in on the table before embracing you, and you grin at the warmth that surrounds you while everything else falls to the background.

Everything else could wait. For now you were going to enjoy this moment with the man you loved.


End file.
